pokemonkoshanafandomcom-20200213-history
Yurekasa
Yurekasa is the Grass Type starter pokemon from the region of Koshana. It evolves into Yuretome at level 22 and into Utsurei at level 38. It is among one of the three starter Pokemon you may choose to start your quest in Pokemon Rose, Pokemon Violet, and Pokemon Quartz along with Roarca and Fuegon. Physiology Yurekasa is a petite, mostly dark violet forest dwelling Pokemon that is said to resemble humanoid phantom in the form of a wilted flower. It has deep violet petals outlined in maroon across its face; resembling long, outgrown bangs. They are known to be stiff and impossible to move or lift. It has two dark violet buds outlined in maroon on each side of its head; looking similar to pigtails on a girl. On top of each of these buds, there are two brown and wilted tea leaves; appearing to be bows tied onto the pigtails. It has an emotionless eye on its pale white face. No one is sure that it even has a right eye hidden under its bangs. It has a simple, see-through violet upper body, with two thin and twig-like arms. It appears to have a violet, see-through skirt with faded green layers, but in reality, it is simply a wilting bud and leaves. It appears to have no visable legs, but keeps balance with a single part of its body thats extends out when it is standing. When it floats higher off the ground, the "leg" is put back into the wilting bud. Gender Differences Yurekasa is a female-only species; which is unique for starter pokemon. Special Abilities It is a myth that when you look into Yurekasa's hidden right eye, you would see the whole entire life of a flower -from seed to death - in fast forward. Though some theorists say Yurekasa doesn't even have a second eye, but know one is sure because you cannot lift its bangs may up due to it's stiffness. Also, it is said that the more that Yurekasa interacts with humans, the pigtails on it's head grow longer. Behavior Yurekasa are known to be cold and harsh against humans, and barely interact with them. Though if a human has patience and consideration, the wild Yurekasa finds the human worthy of its acceptance. If the Yurekasa has only accepted your worth a short while ago, it is known to be stubborn and barely cooperates. Though as the duo grow stronger, they are known to be childish, and almost spoiled. Wild Yurekasas are known to respect other Pokemon and think of them highly. They often make flower crowns and hand them to neighboring Pokemon. Though other Pokemon always seem to fear it. Habitat Yurekasa often enjoy hiding up in the tallest trees in deep, dark, and dense forests. With other Pokemon always avoiding it, it finds areas to live where resources easily accessible. Pokedex Entries Rose: People rumor that if you see Yurekasa's hidden right eye, you would see the whole entire life of a flower in fast forward. Though theorists say she may not even have a second eye, but no one knows for sure. Violet: '''Yurekasa is known to be gentle and kind towards Pokemon, often making gifts for them. Though Pokemon get scared of her appearance and fear her. '''Quartz: '''Theorists say Yurekasa had a past life as a Pokemon once before, and was worth being reborn due to kindness. Though for in return for her special gift, she was given a frightening appearance and people and pokemon despise her. Many say her past life was troubled by humans, the reason why she is harsh against them. Game Locations '''Rose/Violet/Quarts One- Starter Pokemon from Professor Sequoia in Kami Town. Stats Category:Pokemon